Most polymeric articles, for example, polycarbonate sheets, suffer the problem of yellowing under UV irradiation for a long term, resulting in lowering the transparency or loss of shine.
The conventional illuminating device, for example, the backlight module of the liquid crystal display (LCD), typically has a light-reflecting device for reflecting a point light source or a linear light source to the object (e.g. the panel of LCD).
The reflector made of polymer (e.g. polycarbonate) has been disclosed. However, polycarbonate is very sensitive to UV irradiation. As the polycarbonate reflector is exposed under the cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) of the backlight module, it is easily yellowed due to exposure under UV irradiation radiated from CCFL, and its aging phenomenon is proceeded acceleratively, as a result of considerably lowering its reflectivity.